Consumer products are manufactured, shipped, sold to consumers, assembled, and then installed. The assembly and installation steps are often performed by the end user. The end user is, of course, likely not a mechanical engineer. Instead, the end user is likely a layman. The end user may not take the time to read the assembly and installation steps. The instructions may not be in the first language of the end user. Not surprisingly, the consumer product may be assembled or installed incorrectly.